Legend Lockseeds
Legend Lockseed (レジェンドロックシード) are seed-themed padlock devices featured in Kamen Rider Mario: The Forbidden Fruits Fanfiction of Kamen Rider Gaim. *Number.Lockseed **Announces: **Henshin: List of Legend Lockseeds 99 Lockseed *LS-00.Hamawari *LS-01.Matsubokuri *LS-02.Kurumi *LS-03.Donguri *LS-04.Melon *LS-05.Pine *LS-06.Ichigo *LS-07.Orange *LS-08.Banana *LS-09.Budou *LS-10.Suika *LS-11.Mango *LS-12.Durian *LS-13.Kiwi *LS-14.Miracle Fruit Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Miracle Fruit **Henshin: Miracle Arms! Absolute Sweetness, Forever! *LS-15.Ringo Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Ringo (Apple) **Henshin: Ringo Arms: Single on the West! *LS-16.Blueberry Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Blueberry **Henshin: Blueberry Arms: Path of Water, Blue Stage! *LS-17.Avocado Lockseed: Shinra styled **Announces: Avocado **Henshin: Avocado Arms: Saber, Hut-Hut-Ho!! *LS-18.Apricot Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Apricot **Henshin: Apricot Arms: Saber on Fighting~! *LS-19.Salak Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Salak **Henshin: Salak Arms: Calling on the Great Snake! *LS-20.Coconut Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Coconut **Henshin: Coconut Arms: The Hardened Warrior! *LS-21.Peach Lockseed: Soku styled **Announces: Peach **Henshin: Peach Arms: Chain, Wacha! *LS-22.Kaki Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Kaki (Persimmon) **Henshin: Kaki Arms: Through the Heavens, Advance! *LS-23.Cloudberry Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Cloudberry **Henshin: Cloudberry Arms: Jump in Chop and Slice! *LS-24.Lime Lockseed: Thors styled **Announces: Lime **Henshin: Lime Arms: Hero of the Storm! *LS-25.Blackberry Lockseed: Haku styled **Announces: Blackberry **Henshin: Blackberry Arms: Till the Bitter End! *LS-26.Maron Lockseed: Knuckle styled **Announces: Maron (Chestnut) **Henshin: Maron Arms: Mr...The Fighter! *LS-27.Pear Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Pear **Henshin: Pear Arms: Life by Sword~! *LS-28.Eggplant Lockseed: Haku styled **Announces: Eggplant **Henshin: Eggplant Arms: Blow them Away! *LS-29.Almond Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Almond **Henshin: Almond Arms: All Defenses! *LS-30.Cranberry Lockseed: Soku styled **Announces: Cranberry **Henshin: Cranberry Arms: Nunchaku, Wacha! *LS-31.Peanut Lockseed: Ryugen styled **Announces: Peanut **Henshin: Peanut Arms: Whip, Ha-Ha-Ha! *LS-32.Rambutan Lockseed: Ryugen styled **Announces: Rambutan **Henshin: Rambutan Arms: Pitchfork, Seiya-Ha! *LS-33.Hashibami Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Hashibami (Hazelnut) **Henshin: Hashibami Arms: You can do It~! *LS-34.Cocoa Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Cocoa **Henshin: Cocoa Arms: Expulsion the Evil spirits on Stage! *LS-35.Zakuro Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Zakuro (Pomegranate) **Henshin: Zakuro Arms: A Fertile Salvation! *LS-36.Papaya Lockseed: Bravo styled **Announces: Papaya **Henshin: Papaya Arms: Mr...Slammer! *LS-37.Kiichigo Lockseed: Haku styled **Announces: Kiichigo (Raspberry) **Henshin: Kiichigo Arms: Berry Heronies! *LS-38.Huito Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Huito **Henshin: Huito Arms: Hula of Stinger~! *LS-39.Grapefruit Lockseed: Knuckle styled **Announces: Grapefruit **Henshin: Grapefruit Arms: Mr...Caesarman! *LS-40.Gojiberry Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Gojiberry **Henshin: Goji Arms: Break on the Battle! *LS-41.Lychee *LS-42.Tomato *LS-43.Jackfruit *LS-44.Cherry *LS-45.Passion Fruit *LS-46.Rose Apple *LS-47.Starfruit *LS-48.Gooseberry *LS-49.Plum *LS-60.Dragon Fruit *LS-61.Cucumber *LS-62.Caimito *LS-63.Pecan *LS-64.Wood Apple *LS-65.Tayberry *LS-66.Pomelo *LS-67.Blackcurrant *LS-68.Longan *LS-69.Habanero *LS-70.Fig *LS-71.Ugli Fruit *LS-72.Chili *LS-73.Kinkan (Kumquat) *LS-74.Guava *LS-75.Citron Melon *LS-76.Damson *LS-77.Date *LS-78.Huckleberry *LS-79.hawthorn *LS-80.Snowberry *LS-81.Tangerine *LS-82.Soursop *LS-83.Redcurrant *LS-84.Buddha's Hand *LS-85.Key Lime *LS-86.Gac *LS-87.Pepino *LS-88.Coffee *LS-89.Star Apple *LS-90.Pohaberry *LS-91.Tamarillo *LS-92.Safou *LS-93.Achacha *LS-94.Jalapeno *LS-95.Yellow Apple *LS-96.Green Apple *LS-97.Black Cherry *LS-98.Blue Raspberry *LS-99.Lemon 31 Energy Lockseed *ELS-00.Pea Energy *ELS-01.Lemon Energy *ELS-02.Cherry Energy *ELS-03.Peach Energy *ELS-04.Melon Energy *ELS-05.Matsubokuri Energy *ELS-06.Maron Energy *ELS-07.Orange Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Orange Energy **Henshin: Orange Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Orange, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Orange, Yee-Hah! ***Orange Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-08.Banana Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Banana Energy **Henshin: Banana Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Banana, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Banana, Yee-Hah! ***Banana Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-09.Budou Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Budou Energy (Grape Energy) **Henshin: Budou Energy Arms. Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fight! **Combo: ***Jinba Budou, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Budou, Yee-Hah! ***Budou Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-10.Ringo Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Ringo Energy (Apple Energy) **Henshin: Ringo Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Ringo, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Ringo, Yee-Hah! ***Ringo Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-11.Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Dragon Fruit Energy **Henshin: Dragon Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Dragon Fruit, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Dragon Fruit, Yee-Hah! ***Dragon Fruit Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-12.Cranberry Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Cranberry Energy **Henshin: Cranberry Energy Arms. Wa-Wa-Wa-Wacha! **Combo: ***Jinba Cranberry, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Cranberry, Yee-Hah! ***Cranberry Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-13.Blueberry Energy *ELS-14.Cloudberry Energy *ELS-15.Tomato Energy *ELS-16.Pear Energy *ELS-17.Donguri Energy *ELS-18.Kiichigo Energy *ELS-19.Coconut Energy *ELS-20.Suika Energy *ELS-21.Plum Energy *ELS-22.Durian Energy *ELS-23.Papaya Energy *ELS-24.Pecan Energy *ELS-25.Pine Energy *ELS-26.Ichigo Energy *ELS-27.Grapefruit Energy *ELS-28.Huito Energy *ELS-29.Pineberry Energy *ELS-30.Bushukan Energy Lockseed: Prefix "SODA!" **Announces: Bushukan Energy (Buddha's hand Energy) **Henshin: Bushukan Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Bushukan, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Bushukan, Yee-Hah! ***Bushukan Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-31.Persimmon Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Persimmon Energy **Henshin: Persimmon Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Persimmon, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Persimmon, Yee-Hah! ***Persimmon Dynasty, Sei-Ya! Movie/Special LS-MESSIAH.Zakuro Lockseed & LS-07.Blood Orange Lockseed: Savior styled **Announces: Zakuro (Pomegranate)/Blood Orange **Henshin: Blood Zakuro Arms: A Blooming Mad, Sacrifice! **Second Henshin: Ha! Blood Orange Arms: Evil Path on Stage! *LS-STAR.Starfruit Lockseed: Bravo styled **Announces: Starfruit **Henshin: Starfruit Arms: Mr...Superstar! *LS-100.Mandarin Orange Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Mandarin Orange **Henshin: Mandarin Orange Arms: Flower Path on New Stage! *LS-BARON.Matoke Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Matoke **Henshin: Matoke Arms: Strongest of Blade! *ELS-Proto.Apple Energy Lockseed:Prefix "Cider" **Announces: Apple Energy **Henshin: Apple Energy Arms. Cider Shoot! Cider Shoot! Ci-Ci-Ci-Ci-Cider! **Combo: ***Jinba Apple, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Apple, Yee-Hah! ***Apple Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *ELS-MOMO.Momo Energy Lockseed: Prefix "Soda" **Announces: Momo Energy **Henshin: Momo Energy Arms. **Combo: ***Jinba Momo, Ha-Ha! ***Billy Momo, Yee-Hah! ***Momo Dynasty, Sei-Ya! *LS-Zap.Zap Apple Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Zap Apple **Henshin: Zap Arms: Rainbow Dash~! *Blank.Orange Lockseed: Blank styled **Announces: Orange **Henshin: Orange Arms: Flower Path on Stage! *LS-24.Lime Lockseed & LS-16.Blueberry Lockseed: Thors styled **Announces: Lime/ **Henshin: Lime Arms: Hero of the Storm! **Second Henshin: Giri! Blueberry Arms: Path of Water, Blue Stage! Ponies *Twilight Sparkle Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Twilight Sparkle **Henshin: Twilight Sparkle Arms: Friendship is Magic! *Applejack Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Applejack *Henshin: Applejack Arms: Lasso Rodeo Girl! *Rainbow Dash Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Rainbow Dash **Henshin: Rainbow Dash Arms: Now, Sonic Rainboom! *Rarity Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Rarity **Henshin: Rarity Arms: Fashion Diamond~! *Fluttershy Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Fluttershy **Henshin: Fluttershy Arms: Animal on the Forest! *Pinkie Pie Lockseed: Ryugen styled **Announces: Pinkie Pie **Henshin: Pinkie Pie Arms: Party Cannon, Smile-Smile-Smile! Mario Heroes *Mario Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Mario **Henshin: Mario Arms: Let's Go, The Number One! *Luigi Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Luigi **Henshin: Luigi Arms: Let's Go, The Number Two! *Yoshi Lockseed: Shinra styled **Announces: Yoshi **Henshin: Yoshi Arms: Dino Island, Hut-Hut-Ho!! *Princess Peach Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Peach **Henshin: Peach Arms: Princess of Kingdom! *Princess Daisy Lockseed: Berenice styled **Announces: Daisy **Henshin: Daisy Arms: Mrs...Fast Flower! *Birdo Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Birdo **Henshin: Birdo Arms: Second of Love! Sonic Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Sonic **Henshin: Sonic Arms: Gotta to Fast~! *Duke the Hedgehog Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Duke **Henshin: Duke Arms: Sengoku the Future World! *Miles "Tails" Prower Lockseed: Knuckle styled **Announces: Tails **Henshin: Tails Arms: Goning to Sky! *Amy Rose Lockseed: Sakura styled **Announces: Amy Rose **Henshin: Amy Rose Arms: Piko, Ora-Ora! *Cream the Rabbit Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Cream **Henshin: Cream Arms: Flight is Rabbit! *Rouge the Bat Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Rouge **Henshin: Rouge Arms: Jewel Shadow, In the Midnight! Legend Rider *Double Lockseed: Ryugen styled **Announces: Double *Double Extreme Lockseed: Ryugen styled **Announces: Extreme *Accel Lockseed: Haku styled **Announces: Accel *OOO Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: OOO *OOO Putotyra Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Putotyra *Birth Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Birth *Fourze Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Fourze Fourze Cosmic Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Cosmic Meteor Lockseed: Soku styled **Announces: Meteor *Wizard Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Wizard Wizard Infinity Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Infinity Beast Lockseed: Bravo styled **Announces: Beast *Gaim Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Gaim Gaim Kiwami Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Kiwami Arms *Drive Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Drive **Henshin: Drive Arms: Going for a Sudden Ride, Now Together! Drive Type Tridoron Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Tridoron *Mach Lockseed: Saven styled **Announces: Mach **Henshin: Mach Arms: Signal Bike, Let's Mach! *Chaser Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Chaser **Henshin: Chaser Arms: Power of a Chase! *Ghost Lockseed: Zangetsu styled **Announces: Ghost **Henshin: Ghost Arms: Hero of Eyecon, My Soul! *Ghost Mugen Damashii Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Mugen **Henshin: Ghost Arms: Mugen Evolution! *Specter Lockseed: Gaim styled **Announces: Specter **Henshin: Specter Arms: Blue Fight, Ready Go! *Necrom Lockseed: Baron styled **Announces: Necrom **Henshin: Necrom Arms: Green of Spirit~! *Ex-Aid Lockseed: Japanese styled **Announces: Ex-Aid **Henshin: Ex-Aid Arms: It's is Games, In the Action! Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Lists Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Devices Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Kamen Rider Mario